Letters From Kurama
by Tiychan
Summary: Kurama is studying to become a Doctor at Oxford, but it has been years since he has seen the gang. Now in his Finally year of school, he decides to write a letter to contact Yusuke.
1. Kurama at Oxford

"Letters from Kurama  
  
Chapter 1: Kurama at Oxford  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It had been years since the whole gang was together. Kurama had gone  
  
off to Oxford University to study medicine. Yusuke and Keiko finally get   
  
married and now have a little girl of their own. Koenma and Botan go back to   
  
They're usually business. Kuwabara and Yukina are getting married, He still   
  
acts like a ladies man. None has heard from Hiei in years. After telling   
  
Yukina that he was her brother, he fled. Kurama looks very different now, he   
  
has short hair like Yusuke. It took over an hour to cut, but the results were   
  
worth it. Kurama is very pleased with his new hair style. Kurama sits down at   
  
his desk in his dorm, was happy at Oxford and has a lot of new friends.   
  
However still missing Yusuke and the gang. Time and time again he has tried   
  
to write letters to them, or call them up, but he couldn't bring himself to   
  
do so. Something always seemed to keep him back. So now at his last year on   
  
college, he finally decides to contact Yusuke. The last time Kurama saw   
  
Yusuke was at his wedding. There was a knock at the door, and a Young woman   
  
peeks in.  
  
"Suiichi may I come in" she says her name was Jane. Jane was just a smart as   
  
Kurama. The two met during their freshmen year, and have become the best of   
  
friends. Most people say they make a good couple, but so far their just   
  
friends.  
  
"Of course you may" Kurama replies and goes back to writing his letter.   
  
"I just wanted to see how you are doing. I can come back at a later time if   
  
you want me to." she begins to back away and puts her hand on the door knob.  
  
"No stay, I don't mind you being here. It's nice to have someone to talk to"   
  
he gives her a warm smile and she sits on his bed.  
  
"Thanks Suiichi" Jane has some feelings for Kurama, but didn't want to say   
  
anything, she was happy enough just being friends. Although is pains her that   
  
Kurama not once looked at her like he felt the same way. "what are you   
  
writing?" she ask and stands up, looking over his shoulder.  
  
"oh just a letter to a old friends. I hope he still has the same address.   
  
It's been a few years since I've seen Yusuke" says becoming a little uneasy   
  
having her look over his shoulder. " You know maybe I do need some time to   
  
myself. I don't think I'll be able to write this" he stops, Kurama didn't   
  
want to hurt her feelings.  
  
"I understand Suiichi, I have a paper to write anyways. I'll see you later ok"   
  
She walks out of his dorm room.  
  
Kurama goes back to writing, he wasn't sure how he could start it   
  
tho. He had so much to say to Yusuke that he didn't know what to tell him   
  
first.  
  
Dear Yusuke,  
  
I know it's been a long time since we've talk, and I hope that you can   
  
forgive me for that. I am about to graduate in a month, can you believe it.   
  
I'm going to be a doctor; I never thought that I would live to see the day.  
  
I did not mean for this to sound cheesy, but most letters are. I just wanted   
  
to know how you and Keiko are doing. I hear you had a little girl, and I feel   
  
happy for you...  
  
Kurama stops writing he figured it was hopeless. Writing a letter   
  
that will probably never even reach to him. He gets up from his desk and lies   
  
on his bed. closing his eyes slowly, Kurama drifts into a deep sleep.   
  
Kurama was never the partying type, he mostly keeped to himself.   
  
Although there was that one time when Jane and his other friends dragged him   
  
to a party. Kurama just sat on the sofa watching every one dance, but then a   
  
girl grabbed his hand and they began to dance. He never wanted to, but he   
  
brought her back to his dorm room. He was never the Aggressive type, but they   
  
did have sex. The two however never became a couple, she transferred to a   
  
different school. It wasn't because of Kurama, well that's what she told him.  
  
The sun shines through the window, and Kurama wakes. He sits up and   
  
gets out of bed. Looking out the hallway there was none on sight. Everyone   
  
must have had a long night. Kurama did have a paper due for one of his   
  
classes, but he could finish that later.  
  
He goes into the bathroom and turns on the shower. Removing all of   
  
his clothing, he gets into the shower and feels the hot water against his   
  
skin. He washes his body and hair, then gets out and puts a towel around   
  
himself. Leaving the bathroom to change he makes it half way to his room.   
  
When a door opens.  
  
"Suiichi put some clothes on geez" Liam laughs, he was a good friend to   
  
Kurama, and seemed to always be making comments.   
  
"I was taking a shower Liam. Knock it off" Kurama rolls his eyes and heads   
  
back to his room.  
  
After putting on a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. Kurama looks at   
  
the letter he had started to write. "Maybe I should give it another shoot" he   
  
sits down and continues to write.   
  
I don't expect you to reply back to me, and I understand if you don't. You   
  
must be quit busy with your job and family. Please Yusuke I must know where   
  
the others are. It is important to me that we keep in touch. I don't want to   
  
add a new chapter in my life, knowing that I never tried to contact any of   
  
you. If you do get this letter I would Appreciated if you could come to my   
  
graduation.  
  
Sinsercely yours,  
  
  
  
Kurama.  
  
  
  
Finally finishing the letter he picks up his books and heads for   
  
class...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	2. Yusuke Replies

Letter from Kurama  
  
  
  
A few days later Kurama goes into his room , it was almost midnight. He had forgotten about the letter completely. The last month of college was going to be the hardest. Kurama had already taking the bar exam once, and failed. Now he must pass in order to become a doctor. Kurama felt like giving up, maybe being a doctor in this world was not his calling. Taking off his shirt and pants he lies down on his bed only wearing boxers. Letting out a deep sigh he turns to one side and stares at the wall. During his college years he had felt so alone sometimes. He had friends yes, but none to love him like he needed them too.   
  
Kurama didn't sleep much that night. He tossed and turned all night. He woke up in a cold sweat and gasping for air. Going to his desk to get his lap top, Kurama sees the letter that he had writing to Yusuke. For a moment he didn't want to send it, but takes it along with him to class.  
  
2 days later.....  
  
Yusuke sits down at the table going through the mail. He and Keiko have a beautiful daughter named Rinchan. She has Keiko's looks, but Yusuke's attitude. Never making it pass high school, Yusuke starting working in construction, and one of the best men there. He still works for Lord Koenma, but hasn't done a mission in what seems like ages. Finding the letter that Kurama had sent him Yusuke reads it then shows it to Keiko.  
  
"Looks Honey, Kurama wrote us a letter from Oxford" Yusuke happy to see that his old pal hadn't forgotten him.  
  
"Oh that's great Yusuke! Let me read it" She puts Rinchan down, and begins to read the letter. "I always knew Kurama would be the successful one" She smiles and goes up stairs. Keiko worked as a nurse over at the local Hospital. It was hard to raise a daughter and work at the same time, but she had to. There wasn't enough money coming in for only one of them to work.  
  
Yusuke couldn't believe it his eyes, it had been so long since his even talked to Kurama. Rinchan goes up to Yusuke reaches out her arms. "Daddy hold me" She jumps up and down. "Aww does my little girl want a hug" Over the past few years Yusuke has formed a soft spot for children. She giggles and outs her head on Yusuke's shoulder, and goes to sleep. Bring her up stairs Yusuke gently put her in her crib. "Sweet dreams baby" He kisses his daughter and goes to his room.  
  
"Man am I tried" Yusuke falls onto the bed near his lovely wife. "Why hello, hello" He Kiss her neck, and puts his arms around her.  
  
"Now Yusuke I think one kid is enough, don't start to get any ideas" Keiko laughs and playfully pushes him away.  
  
"I'm just trying to have a little fun that's all"  
  
They hold each other in their arms. Yusuke runs his hands through her hair, and gazes into her eyes. After so many years of pretending that they didn't love each other, Yusuke and Keiko became very happy with the life they live.   
  
"So are you going to write him back? or let him wait?" Keiko puts her head on his chest.  
  
"I'm really good at writing letters, so maybe you could do it for me?" Yusuke says.  
  
"I'm not writing a letter for you, it has to come from the heart" she looks up at him.  
  
"I know" Yusuke rolls his eyes.  
  
It took Yusuke a few days to write his letter, Kurama become worried that maybe Yusuke didn't get it. After a few more days of waiting Kurama finally got it. It read:  
  
Dear Kurama,  
  
I am truly sorry for not sending this letter faster. Keiko and I are doing fine, and little Rinchan says hi! I know it's been a while since we have spoken and I would really like to come to your graduation too. I told Botan that you wrote to me, and she went crazy. We all miss you very much Kurama and hope that you will re-turn to Japan soon. This letter is going to be short because to tell you the truth I have no clue what the hell to write to you. You know me I'm not the writing kind. I didn't even make it through the 10th grade. Not to say that I'm stupid or anything. The whole gang together again it's going to be great!  
  
Your Friend,  
  
Yusuke  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sorry it took me so long to write chapter two! I had a bit of writers block for this story. 


End file.
